


King Tops Queen

by General_Zargon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underworld Royalty, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Submission, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, only daughter of Jude Heartfilia, king of the Flesh Market, is used to being targeted by unscrupulous characters after growing up surrounded by her father's business. Now heir to her father's business, she submits to no one...until one night she's taken by a mysterious man who did what no one has ever done before: made her beg for more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my attempt to prove that yes, I CAN write porn and NO, I do NOT need to add five pages of world-building. Not sure how well I pulled it off, but here you go.

" _...Look, there is she..._ "

" _...Heartfilia's daughter....only child..._ "

" _....Fucking bitch needs a good dicking..._ "

" _....Needs to be taught a lesson-_ "

Lucy Heartfilia heard the whispers as she walked through the streets of the Pleasure District, internally scoffing. She was Jude Heartfilia's daughter, raised at his side among the cruelty and backstabbing of the flesh trade and now heir to his empire, like any of those rats would have the guts to make a move against her. Clad in a tight black dress, thigh-high fishnet stockings, stiletto heels and the knowledge that she could kick the ass of anyone who tried anything, she had nothing to fear. A good dicking? Ha, she _wished_! All the men who'd ever stuck it in her had been pathetic. Not one of them capable of even getting her wet, let alone anywhere close to cumming, to say nothing of the men some of her father's enemies had sent to 'put her in her place'.

Jude Heartfilia's businesses were vast and varied, and as the time came for his daughter to take control of them drew nearer he had handed over more and more responsibility of the day-to-day running of those businesses to Lucy. This included inspecting said businesses for problems and, to her delight, scoping out the competition. She was very much a woman of action, for all that her mind was as sharp as the knives her father had had her trained in for 'self-defense'. The part of the district she was in now was mostly strip-clubs and brothels, and she was there to assess just how much trouble a new club that had popped up was liable to cause one of her father's oldest and most profitable properties. It was popular now, drawing clients away from her father's building, but something new always drew attention, so the thing she needed to find out was if the interest would last.

The bodyguards her father usually insisted on were left back at the house, leaving her alone as she stood in front of the Blue Pegasus, the new strip-club known to offer 'special services' that she was sent to investigate. The building itself wasn't bad, she admitted, by-passing the line and ignoring all the complaints behind her from those waiting to get in, putting extra sway in her hips as she entered. At first glance it was simple enough, the lighting mostly focused on the stages that were the centerpieces of the establishment, a bar along one wall and several discreet alcoves equipped with curtains scattered around the main room. She made her way to the bar, dodging between chairs and the groping hands of tipsy customers with the ease of long practice.

Low, pulsating music thrummed through her skin and down to her bones as she flagged down the bartender, a twenty-something man with his dark hair in a slender ponytail, and ordered a basic cocktail. She kept one eye on the room even as the other watched the bartender like a hawk to make sure that his hand didn't slip and put something in her drink that wasn't supposed to be there. She'd seen that trick performed too many time, by herself and others, to take it for granted that drinks prepared by a bartender would be safe. It seemed okay, she admitted as she accepted her drink, taking a cautious sip as she scanned the room, seeing what looked like a bachelor party going on in front of the main stage. A gorgeous brunette danced and spun around the gleaming silver pole, much to the delight of the men cat-calling and cheering beneath the stage.

She finished her drink and pushed away from where she'd been leaning against the bar, somewhat reluctant to leave without ordering another but forcing herself all the same. The drink tasted good and the service was decent, but she couldn't afford to risk getting tipsy when she was supposed to be scouting, so it was with regret that she walked off while the bartender's back was turned as he helped another customer. By the time he turned back around, she was long gone and only a single bill to cover her drink was left in her place.

* * *

There were several doors in the back of the club, Lucy had noted that when she'd walked in, likely leading to the dressing rooms, offices, and private entertainment rooms. The problem was she didn't know which path led to which, and so she could only guess, slipping through the first door she came to as the guard was distracted by two patrons coming to blows.

She found herself standing in a hallway, two doors on the right and three on the left. She hesitated, eyes darting between her five choices; she couldn't bank on going undiscovered for long, so her best bet was just to pick a door, do a cursory search, and then move on. If she was found, she'd play the drunk card and if that didn't work, she'd knock them out and run for it. Or bribe them with sex, depending on how attractive they were and how likely it was to work.

After searching through three rooms - two storerooms and one janitor's closet - she hit the jackpot on the fourth. It was an office,  _the_ office, she thought as she looked around in disbelief, taking in the business licenses on the wall and expensive laptop on the desk. What kind of manager or owner had their office in the same hallway as a janitor's closet? Certainly not the kind she knew! Shaking her head incredulously, she went to the desk, thankful for the fact she was wearing elbow-length gloves. Both stylish _and_ useful for not leaving behind pesky fingerprints. She was bent over the front of the desk scanning through papers, so engrossed in reading them that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

Fairy Tail? The owner of Blue Pegasus used to work for _Fairy Tail_?! Fairy Tail was one of the biggest players in the entertainment industry, both the legal and not so legal kind. Messing with them was extremely ill-advised, as the former owner of the Phantom Brothel had discovered when he tried to poach one of Fairy Tail's girls. Everyone in the flesh trade knew the story, oh gods what should she do-

Her train of thought abruptly derailed when a pair of hands came from behind her and gripped her breasts like vices, squeezing tightly and shamelessly fondling them. She jolted at the unexpected pain, trying to stand up straight only to be stopped by what felt like a wall of pure muscle leaning over her. Lucy swore, dropping the papers in her hands, the owner of the hands rolling and bouncing her breasts around like they were stress-balls. The discomfort only served to piss her off even more than the smell of alcohol she detected when she took in a breath to curse out whoever was groping her. A sharp pain radiated from her nipples as they were suddenly pinched, curses turning into a yelp as a man's slurred voice spoke from behind her, "Sh't up, gotta make this q'ck b'fore some 'un comes lookin',"

She'd barely started to reach for the knife hidden beneath her skirt before her arms were jerked behind her and something - felt like a tie, a small part of her mind clinically noted - was wrapped around her wrists, her fingertips grazing abs of pure steel as the man got a grip on her long blonde hair and pulled her head up. She was still gearing up to unless a torrent of abuse at the person behind her and her mouth was hanging open, which enabled him to stuff a bundle of cloth between her teeth, effectively gagging her. The mystery man grabbed her hips and ground his crotch against her ass, his body-weight forcing her to bend over further until her head and chest were pressed flat against the desk. Her eyes flew open wide as she felt what was unmistakably a rock-hard cock rubbing at her through the fabric of her skirt. The gag ensured that only muffled grunts emerged, but she tried to bend a leg enough to kick this guy where it hurt, only to have the movement backfire on her.

One of the man's legs slid between her own, nudging them open and raising her skirt to expose part of her ass in the process, the position ensuring that her balance shot. Lucy cursed her earlier decision not to wear underwear, feeling the air brush her bare pussy as the guy behind her grunted, shoving her skirt the rest of the way up and letting out drunken mumbles of pleasure. One large hand clapped against her left butt-cheek with a loud 'smack' of flesh-on-flesh, jolting her forward and forcing out a low grunt. She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and suddenly a huge rod of hot flesh was prodding at her thighs and ass. She felt how large the man's dick was, how hard and thick, and suddenly her current situation went from horrible to the best thing that had happened all night.

Unfortunately her current position meant she couldn't move enough to guide the drunken lout where she wanted him to go, her efforts to raise her hips met with stinging smacks of a hand and a " _F'ckin slut, hold st'll._ " Finally, the broad head found her hole, the long staff rubbing back and forth across her pussy-lips until tingles of pleasure were running through her body. Just as she felt herself starting to get wet, the guy let out a satisfied grunt, the broad head of his cock pushing through her entrance with a lewd 'pop'. With no adjustment period, she suddenly went from having just the head inside her pussy to taking the entire dick, the guy thrusting hard like his thing was a spear with no preparation and very little wetness to ease the way.

Fucking hell, it felt like he was splitting her in half! Her cunt was burning from the penetration and her inner walls were being stretched to their limits to accommodate the man's size. Eyes wide and breathing fast, the only thing Lucy could think was that it felt  _amazing_!

She was no stranger to rough sex; half the people sent after her went with rape as their weapon of choice to try breaking her, but none of them felt even half as good at the drunk club-goer behind her stuffing her cunt with his cock. Hell, last time one of her father's competitors sent people to teach her a lesson there were five of them, all of them taking a turn at her, and she only waited for the last one to finish out of morbid curiosity before she slipped free of her restraints and taught _them_ a lesson. The burning stretch felt  _so_ good, she could feel herself getting wet even as the man began clumsily pulling out and pushing back in, no rhythm to speak of and  _still_ causing pleasure to well up inside her.

It didn't take long before she was wet enough the guy's dick could slide in and out easily, and she bid a somewhat mournful farewell to the pleasant burn. She didn't mourn for long; instead she was quickly moaning through her gag as each thrust caused the entire length of the cock inside her to brush against her g-spot, stroking it and causing her to tense and shudder with pleasure. The pleasure was contrasted with the slight pain of that large head pushing against her cervix, the two sensations combining and causing her to feel something she hadn't come close to feeling since the first time she'd had a dick in her pussy: she was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

No, no! She couldn't cum yet! She wanted this to last longer! She moaned in refusal, shaking her head, several strands of hair sticking to her sweat-soaked face as she tried to pull away. The moment she did, however, the man behind her let out a deep growl, his grip on her hips tightening as he sped up, setting a punishing pace and pummeling her pussy as he cursed at her. His slurring snarls were incomprehensible gibberish, but she thought she heard something along the lines of 'whore' and 'wreck that pussy', which she was _very_ in favor of. The man had a rhythm now, a brutal one that had his cock-head battering against her cervix and fucking her until her the coil of pleasure in her abdomen exploded in a tidal wave of ecstasy and then she was  _cumming_...!

The cloth serving as her gag was soaked through with drool, several lines of it escaping from the corners of her mouth to slide down her chin, her brown eyes blank and dazed as she slowly came back to herself, feeling the aftershocks running through her but for some reason getting stronger instead of weaker...and then she felt it. The man was still fucking her! He was swearing about tight pussies and how she felt so good, still using her through her orgasm and sparking off a second one barely a minute after the first. She moaned around the soaked cloth in her mouth, bound hands twitching frantically behind her as her knees went weak, the only things holding her up were the desk in front of her and the man behind her.

Oh _fuck_ it felt good, no, incredible! That hard length spreading her inner walls to their limit and driving towards her womb with single-minded focus, slamming into her cervix and mixing the tides of pleasure with pulses of discomfort bordering on pain. Her juices spilled down her thighs, staining her stockings as she came again, clear cum squirting around the rod stretching her. " _Ah, ah, ah!_ " She threw her head back, keens reduced to wild grunts, that glorious cock somehow reaching even deeper inside her as the man hoisted one of her legs up, opening her up even further and oh, there it was! The quiet pop of the man's dick pushing through her cervix into her womb lost beneath the lewd sounds of flesh smacking together and the wet noise of a cock sliding into a dripping wet cunt.

Her eyes practically rolled back into her head, her vision going white and her thoughts drowning beneath an ocean of static as her most powerful orgasm yet rolled through her. She might have lost consciousness, she might not, but when awareness returned to her the man behind her was still going. How could he have so much stamina, especially while drunk?! She wondered with no small amount of awe and disbelief.

" _More, more, give me more! Fuck me as hard as you want! Give it to me baby!_ "

The words themselves were lost, only soft moans and grunts emerging from behind the sopping wet rag between her teeth, but she thought the intent got through. Her golden hair was a tangled mess as she threw her head back, screaming behind her gag as she fell over the cliff of orgasm again...and again...and again...

She had no how long the guy kept going before his rhythm stuttered, the man pulling almost all the way out before giving one last thrust to drive his dick back into her womb before he came, a flow of heat filling her. She'd had six more black-out orgasms by then and could only rest her head against the desk, limp as a ragdoll as the guy dropped her leg and pulled out, letting her slide down until she was leaning against the desk. She was dimly aware of the guy zipping up his pants, but by the time she recovered enough to get her head to move he was already out the door. Leaving her alone in the office.

Lucy waited until she was sure the guy wasn't coming back before she twisted her wrist _just so_ , escaping from the tie holding her wrists captive and spitting out the gag as she massaged her wrists to get the blood flowing. She was still a bit drunk on pleasure, relaxed and sated, but she knew she couldn't stay there any longer than it took her to be able to walk again. Using the desk as a handhold, she pulled herself to her feet, wobbling in her heels but not falling. Damnit, she didn't even know what the guy who'd given her the greatest fuck of her life looked like...she paused, feeling the warm slide of semen trickling out of her well-fucked pussy.

Of course, maybe she had something better, she thought, a slow smirk crossing her face as she cleared out all traces of her and the mystery man having been in the room, leaving as silently as she'd entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is staring at plot bunnies with betrayal* Why?! This was supposed to be a one-shot! *Plot bunnies hand me a note* Levy's going to be in this chapter?...Okay, one more chapter.

Lucy sent a quick e-mail to her father explaining the situation with Blue Pegasus, sans certain details, then took a trip to see the one friend who would be able to help her locate her mystery lover.

Despite the late hour, it only took three knocks before forensic specialist Levy McGarden's apartment door swung upon, the petite woman already opening her mouth to speak before freezing. Lucy knew what she looked like; all tangled hair and red eyes and bruises showing from beneath her skirt, the very picture of a woman who'd been fucked hard. She hadn't bothered smoothing out her dress, but she'd only noticed her stockings had been torn in several places when she'd stopped in a bathroom to gather the 'evidence' she needed. She smiled at the gaping Levy, giving her a small wave and sliding passed the stunned woman with a cheerful, "Hi Levy, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could do me a quick favor?"

"Wha-? Favor? What?" Levy stuttered, absently closing her door as she turned to follow her friend with her eyes. Pushing a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes, she blinked owlishly, an expression of confusion on her face as she turned to face Lucy.

Lucy giggled, finding her friend's expression adorable, smiling as she held up a vial full of white liquid and explained, "I was just wondering, could you run a quick check to see if the person this belongs to is in the system?" Levy worked for the police as a forensic analyst, so it would be easy for her to look and see if the owner of a sample of DNA was in the police database for one reason or another, especially with the size of the sample Lucy was providing. It wasn't even the first time Levy had done these kinds of favors for her, but it was the first time Lucy was providing a vial  _full_ of  _sperm_ for the tests she needed to run. Levy accepted the vial numbly, holding it at arm's length like it was a venomous snake poised to strike.

Dumbfounded, Levy repeated, " _What?_ "

Lucy was already out the door.

* * *

Two days later, Lucy received a text from Levy that only said ' _found him_ ', and she was in a great mood as she headed over to visit her friend again, practically skipping as she went up to the door.

It opened before she could do more than raise her fist to knock, Levy standing on the other side and looking distinctly unimpressed with the happy blonde. Sighing, Levy stepped back and motioned her busty friend inside, shutting and locking the door once Lucy was in, and then tapping the rune inscribed next to the door to activate the soundproofing for good measure. "You owe me so much for this, Lu." Levy stated, spinning on her heel to face Lucy with her hands planted on her hips, "Seriously, I had to explain to Gajeel why I was running off-the-books tests on a vial of semen!" And hadn't _that_ been a fun conversation? She rolled her eyes, waiting for her friend to stop laughing before finishing. " _But_ , like I said in my text, I found out who your mystery lover is," at that, her eyebrow twitched.

Lucy was bouncing in impatience, which was impressive in that she didn't trip on her heels and break an ankle and in what it did to her breasts, her generous bust bouncing up and down. "So? Who is it?"

"Well, it probably doesn't matter to you, but I for one am relieved that the guy isn't in the system because he committed a crime." She walked over to her computer, tearing a page out of the small notepad next to it and handing it to Lucy, "His name's Natsu Dragneel, just moved to the city. There's his address. Oh, and he doesn't have any diseases you might catch. Just so know." She added blandly as Lucy squealed, hugging the smaller woman tightly and practically burying Levy's face between her breasts.

"Thank you so much, you beautiful woman!" Lucy cheered, finally releasing her friend when Levy starting slapping at her side to complain of lack of air. Levy gasped for breath, practically wheezing as she waved a hand in a ' _don't worry about it_ ' gesture. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Gajeel gets this weekend off so you can spend time with him and the father-in-law!"

Levy turned bright red at Lucy's salacious wink when the blonde distantly referenced her frequent threesomes with her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox and his father Metalicana, both large men with a fondness for piercings and bondage. She huffed, turning her nose up at her friend; so what if she didn't mind helping her boyfriend's father relax after a long day? Gajeel didn't care; he knew her heart belonged to him and only him.

Laughing, Lucy practically read her mind, teasingly drawling, "Awwww, how lucky you are! Not only do you have a hot boyfriend, he can even make bondage gear on command!" Gajeel was an iron mage, the best in the city after his dad, and it would be a lie to say he and Levy hadn't taken advantage of that a time or two...dozen.

"Hmph! No need to be jealous, Lu, if the way you looked a few days ago is any clue I'm sure your dry-spell will soon be a thing of the past." Levy tossed her hair in mock-arrogance, and for a moment there was silence before the two women burst out laughing. Lucy stayed for almost half an hour, the two women talking and giggling like a pair of schoolgirls as they caught up and made arrangements to meet up next week for drinks. Lucy imagined she'd have quite a lot to tell Levy by then, she giggled as she exited the apartment building and walked to where she'd parked her car, an expensive import model that had been a gift from her father after she'd resolved a particularly tricky negotiation.

Humming happily, Lucy climbed into her car, taking a brief glance at the address on the paper Levy gave her before tearing it up, the scraps rendered unreadable as they fluttered down to the passenger side floorboard. She put the key in the ignition, the engine coming alive with a deep purr. The seat vibrated beneath her, and Lucy purred right back, her nipples hardening beneath the spaghetti-strap tank she was wearing. She was dressed simply today, just the tank-top and a mini-skirt, both of them clinging to her curves in all the right places. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of seeing her mystery man in broad daylight along with doing  _other_ things.

Lucy Heartfilia always got what she wanted, and right now, she wanted Natsu Dragneel's dick buried inside her as deep as it could go.

Hm, Dragneel...why did that name sound familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams* It was only supposed to be one more chapter! One! *Sighs*...Ah well, have some more porn.

Reaching Natsu Dragneel's address, Lucy parked halfway down the block from his apartment building, a bland place located in one of the neighborhoods where everyone kept their heads down and minded their own business. The kind of place that didn't ask questions. It wasn't the slums, but there was a bit of occasional overlap. Turning off her car, she stepped out and locked it, smiling in anticipation as she walked into Dragneel's building and rode the elevator up to his floor. It barely took a minute to find his door, and she knocked several times, folding her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth in impatience.

Three minutes later, the door opened, and there he was, her mystery lover. Natsu Dragneel, who as it turned out was a tall man with a shock of pink hair, dark eyes, and exactly the kind of body Lucy loved. He wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his muscular chest and ripped abdomen. Her fingertips still remembered the feel of those abs, and they twitched with the urge to thoroughly explore the man's body. Small drops of water fell from his hair down to his shoulders; apparently she'd come at just the right time, and her mouth watered with the desire to taste that delicious tanned skin. Soon, she told herself, soon. Putting on a bright smile, she reached between her breasts and pulled out the tie she'd stashed there just for such a purpose as she said, "Hey there, I think you forgot this a few days ago."

She handed the man the tie he'd used to bind her hands and resisted the urge to laugh at the flabbergasted look on his face. Tie in hand, Natsu looked at the length of fabric blankly before a flicker of recognition crossed his face and he stepped back, gesturing helplessly for Lucy to enter the apartment. Once she was through the door, he closed it and activated the soundproofing rune (it was a Freed Justine work, so he knew to spring for the best, which was a mark in his favor) before turning to face her, blushing the same color red as the boxer shorts he was wearing. They were also  _all_ he was wearing, and Lucy had to stop herself from licking her lips, reminding herself that she needed to work up to this, not just climb him like a tree and hope for the best.

The apartment was plain, holding only the bare minimum of furniture, the cardboard boxes scattered around revealing that the tenant was still in the process of moving in. There was a couch, coffee table, and armchair, but that was about it in the living room. More boxes could be seen through the open doors leading further into the apartment including, she saw, the bedroom, for all that she caught the faintest glimpse of what seemed to be a large bed.

"Uh, thanks?" Natsu said, and Lucy was grateful he wasn't looking directly at her, because his voice had a shiver of lust running down her spine. It was nice and deep, with just the right amount of roughness to make her think of hot, passionate nights in front of a roaring fireplace.

"What, you don't remember? But we had _such_ a good time together," Lucy winked, turning and walking a bit further into the apartment, making sure to swing her hips in order to draw attention to her ass. Natsu sucked in a shocked breath behind her, because oh yeah, he remembered  _that_. He'd dreamed about that ass and mane of golden hair ever since that damn bachelor party he'd gone to at the Blue Pegasus club, and the fact that he hadn't just dreamed it was both a good and bad thing, especially considering how the rest of the dream went. He felt vaguely sick as he dug through his scattered memories of that night, and he swallowed, hesitating before finally sighing.

All things considered, the story was more or less what Lucy expected: he'd been at the bachelor party that had been happening that night in Blue Pegasus, and his friend Gray had thought it would be hilarious to tell him that there was a woman waiting for him in one of the backrooms to give him some 'special service'. Natsu had been so drunk that he went along with it and the next morning woke up missing his tie with the vague memories of fucking a gorgeous blonde. He found out later that the prank was supposed to have been Natsu getting in trouble for wandering around an off-limits area, but there was no way Gray could have known Lucy was back there. And the current situation was the result. Now Natsu could only stand there uncomfortably as his voice trailed off, because technically speaking he  _had_ raped her, even if she didn't seem to care, and he could only ask, "Are you going to call the police?"

"What? No! Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Lucy dismissed, smiling as she leaned forward, her breasts threatening to spill from her top as she said, "I want you to do me again."

"What?" Natsu gaped, because that was not the kind of response he'd been expecting.

Lucy huffed, waving a hand as she explained, "Of course I was going to track you down, you were the best fuck I've had in literal  _years_ , and you were drunk while it happened!" Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Natsu hopefully. She had some ideas of how to change his mind if for some reason he refused, but seeing the reluctantly thoughtful look in his eyes as he scanned her, the chances of that were practically zero. Confident that things were going her way, she grabbed the hem of her tank-top, shucking it off and tossing it to the side in one smooth motion, freeing her breasts and leaving the soft, rose-tipped globes bare to the man's gaze. Her nipples were hardened nubs, and she could feel the slickness between her thighs, so wet that she would have no problem with skipping the foreplay and going straight to the main event like the first time.

Abruptly and seemingly for no reason, Natsu turned and walked over to sit in the armchair, leaning back and making himself comfortable as he folded his arms behind his head, grinning and raising an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. ' _Well, what are you waiting for?_ ' his expression said as Lucy stood there dumbfounded. Her own eyes narrowed as she understood what she thought Natsu was getting at - the last time he fucked her, he'd made the first move and done all the work, so now it was her turn to show her willingness and get things started. Having absolutely no problem with that, she grinned right back as she kicked off her shoes and let her skirt fall to the floor.

Standing there completely nude, there wasn't an ounce of shame or hesitation in her face or body language as she walked over, going down on her knees in front of the chair and moving so that she was kneeling between Natsu's legs. Leaning forward, she rubbed her face against Natsu's inner thighs, feeling the fabric of the boxer shorts and the warmth of his skin against her cheek, and she hummed in delight. Continuing her nuzzling, she made her way up one thigh and down the other, avoiding the place in-between and adding soft kisses to her rubbing motions, using only her head and keeping her hands placed firmly on her own thighs. The fabric over his groin stretched across a small bump, evidence of his growing interest in the proceedings. Well then, time for the gloves to come off, she thought, smirking as she stretched her neck forward and gripped the band of the underwear in her teeth. Slowly but surely, she worked the garment off, little by little exposing more skin until Natsu's cock sprang free, half-hard and very interested in what was happening.

Chuckling lowly, Natsu lifted his hips and took over, pushing his underwear off and tossing it blindly towards the couch. He watched with interest as Lucy moved back in, licking one long stripe up the side of his cock with zero hesitation. He shuddered at the hot slide, the warm wetness rapidly cooling as she switched targets to lick up the other side, and his dick was standing upright at almost full mast under Lucy's pleasurable attention. She changed from long licks to small, kitten-ish flicks of her tongue against the visible veins and beneath the flare of the head, drawing a shudder from the man she was attending.

This, this she knew how to do, and do incredibly well. She enjoyed this, had been told for years how amazing she was on her knees, had practiced and perfected her technique both on those she wanted to and those who thought they could break her, and she wanted Natsu to enjoy the full benefit of her skills. After the cock beneath her tongue was glistening with saliva and fully hard, she moved on to the second step, straightening up and moving forward until she could rest her breasts on either side of Natsu's cock. Raising her hands to help put pressure on his dick, she was ecstatic to see that it hadn't been her imagination, he really was as big as he'd felt in the office! The head stuck out of the valley of her breasts by several inches, that proud head in the perfect position for her to tilt her head forward and wrap her lips around it and tongue the slit as she worked her tits around the huge rod of flesh, which is exactly what she did.

The rich scent of musk filled her nose and a slightly-sweet taste greeted her tongue as she dipped the tip into the slit of Natsu's cock, and her eyes went half-lidded as she fell into the rhythm of it. Oh, she would never get tired of the feeling of silk-wrapped steel sliding between her breasts, her saliva covering his cock ensuring a smooth slide until enough pre-cum leaked from the head of his dick to lubricate the entire rod. She massaged it with her tits, alternating pressure at various points but always surrounding it with soft heat. Gradually, she became aware of quiet groans coming from above her, and when she took a quick look, their eyes met. Those dark eyes at the moment gave her such an intense, lustful look that her body felt like it was on fire.

He was making noises, that was good. Now she needed to step things up, returning to her task with enthusiasm, the slick feeling on her tits where she stroked his cock felt amazing and oh, thinking of slickness...she felt her own juices dripping from her pussy even as she squeezed her thighs together to stem the flood. Her eagerness flowed into her movements and she increased the pace, bouncing her tits and sucking harder and faster at the head. "Hm, you feel so good...so hot and hard," she moaned between sucks, and that was the last straw.

Suddenly she was on her back, Natsu crouching over her and fucking her breasts with gusto, all she could do was keep her tits squeezed tightly around his dick. She couldn't keep up, could only lay there and let him use her and oh _stars_ she'd never been so close to cumming untouched in her  _life_. Low growls and curses rained down from above her, the harsh, "Fucking  _hell_ , your tits are _amazing_ ," that had her womb tightening and her vagina squeezing on nothing. And then his movements stuttered, growing shorter and sharper as Natsu got closer to orgasm, and she seized the chance to lift her head and take the head of his thrusting dick into her mouth, suckling firmly and that was it. He pulled back and came with a snarl, strings of hot cum landing in her hair, on her face, and most importantly painting her breasts with stripes of white.

Almost three minutes later, he groaned and moved away to let her sit up, obviously expecting that she'd immediately move to achieve her own orgasm. He was stunned when she immediately rolled over to put her face in his lap, her wickedly clever tongue stroking his dick from root to head. His cock hadn't softened the slightest bit, something she was very much grateful for. Natsu moaned deep in his throat, tilting his head back and letting Lucy do what she wanted, feeling it when she stopped lapping after a few seconds and her weight disappeared. He pulled his eyes away from the ceiling just in time to get an up-close look at Lucy's cunt, swollen and dripping in arousal, the nub of her clit fully extended. Feeling a little mischievous, his head darted forward and his lips closed around that nub, worrying it with his teeth before Lucy could register his movement.

Having been about to turn around to get in position, Lucy froze when she felt those lips, a bit chapped but softer than she would have thought they'd be, close around her clit. Pleasure roared through her, and it was all she could do to lock her knees in place to keep from falling. The feeling of teeth nipping and raking at the sensitive flesh, the blend of pain and intense pleasure, pushed her over the edge, and her hands flew to Natsu's shoulders, scrabbling to keep her balance as she came. She threw her head back, keening as her juices flowed freely, dripping like honey and just as delicious, if the delighted huff of air across her labia as Natsu sealed his mouth over her entrance was any indication.

Lucy's mind and vision blanked, just for a moment, but when she came to she found herself sitting on Natsu's lap, her back to his chest as one hot, callused hand spread her open and the other guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She stared at the chair in front of her, eyes wide as she felt the tip slide in, gasping and moaning in encouragement at the stretch. Skin gleaming with sweat and other fluids, she spread her legs as wide as they would go, knowing what position Natsu wanted and eager to oblige. It was all too easy for Natsu's cock to slide the rest of the way inside her, breaching and filling her cunt like it had been made for him. She panted roughly, head thrown back to rest on his shoulder as her pussy tightened around the invader, gripping and releasing the immense girth and drawing a growl of pleasure from its owner.

She was being stretched to her limit, it felt like his dick was going deeper than it had previously and her cervix pinched in pain, resisting for a moment before abruptly opening and allowing Natsu's cock through. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She thought she could feel the pressure in her _stomach_! She keened, holding her legs up and out of the way as Natsu gripped her waist and guided her up and down his hard rod. Her second orgasm took her by surprise, so engrossed was she in the cock filling her to capacity, and so stuffed was she that barely any cum leaked out around the root of Natsu's cock. Natsu's balls slapped against her clit, drawing helpless yelps from her throat as he continued banging her through her orgasm. Waves of pleasure swept over her, cresting and crashing and leaving her reeling as her hands flew back to grip handfuls of pink hair, instinctively keeping her legs in position as she tried desperately to weather the storm.

Everything became a blur of sensation after that, she was lost in the pleasure as Natsu fucked her, battering her womb like it was a punching bag and leaving her sobbing for more as she came. Like the first time, she lost track of the number of times she came, but this time it was even more intense, if that was even possible! Her mind was awash in ecstasy, a greater high than any drug could hope to induce, and she was vaguely aware that she was babbling. Pleas and curses and cries for more spilled from her lips, and Natsu granted her request. He fucked her hard, soft, fast and slow, banging her thoroughly and leaving her wrung out and sated as Natsu tensed, reaching his second orgasm.

The lewd sounds of flesh on flesh that had filled the apartment gradually stopped, leaving only the noise of their ragged breathing to fill the space. Gently, Natsu pulled out, a smug grin on his face at the displeased whine the motion caused, both clear and white fluid flowing from Lucy's stretched hole. He stayed sitting, setting Lucy down beside him so she could catch her breath, the sweat caused by the vigorous 'exercise' already starting to dry and causing him to grimace at the itchiness. As soon as he was sure his legs would hold him, he'd need to take another shower-

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight weight crawling into his lap, and he stared in more than a little disbelief as Lucy licked at his softening cock, cleaning their combined juices from it. The organ stirred in slight interest but didn't rise to the challenge; he didn't think Lucy could go another round even if he'd wanted to, and somehow jerking off right after they'd done all that didn't seem right. Once his cock was clean, Lucy flopped over on her back, showing off the white streaking her face and chest and the shining redness of her cunt as she groaned.

Natsu looked at her thoughtful, and when he was sure she'd gathered her wits he offered, "You want the shower first?"

Lucy opened one brown eye, looking at him with a languid smile on her lips as she suggested, "We could always share...?"

Raising an eyebrow, he grinned, "We definitely could," he agreed.

* * *

After the shower, Lucy had to lean against the wall to put on her skirt and sit on the couch to slip on her shoes. Her muscles were screaming, especially those in her thighs and abdomen, there was carpet burn on her back, and she loved every minute of it. She'd shown Natsu her hand-job skills in the shower, bringing him to orgasm again, and both of them were smiling and chatting like old friends as they dried off and got dressed. This was one of the best ideas she'd ever had, and definitely the best sex. There was no way she was letting this be a one-time thing, which was why she grabbed Natsu's phone when his back was turned, adding her number and memorizing his.

"Thanks for the great time, I'll see you around Natsu!" Lucy stood and tossed his phone back at him, watching in appreciation as he caught it one-handed, "I put my number in, so call me whenever you're in the mood for a good time." She winked before wobbling towards the door.

"Wait, what? How do you know my name?" He blinked in confusion, looking at his phone like it was a snake poised to bite.

"Oh, a friend of mine looked you up." She waved it off, "The name's Lucy, by the way!" And then she was out the door, leaving Natsu standing there in semi-shock as he tried to figure out what the _hell_ had just happened.


End file.
